Caught in the Moment
by FlameHazeKatsu
Summary: A night at a club to just chill before Beca starts university. OS. Bechloe.


**A/N:** **First Bechloe I ever wrote. And its actually been a while since I wrote anything, since life is so busy. So this is an accomplishment. lol. With all the Bechloe fics that I've been reading, I simply needed to write something. Oneshot. I'm not sure if I'll turn this into a story. If I think of a plot then maybe I will. But as of right now, my head is empty. And umm... I rarely write them scenes... so... uh... yeah... but it felt appropriate and needed in this so it had to be present. x_x**

* * *

Beca downed her ninth shot. Usually, she didn't drink at all, hell, she didn't even go to clubs but here she is - drinking in a club. Music filled the room, lights flashed and moved, people squished on the dance floor enjoying the music, it was a typical night at a club. Her eyes scanned the crowd on the dance floor, debating if she should join the sea of people. It seemed she wasn't that drunk since she decided against it, she hated it when people stepped into her personal space. She had her shots but it wasn't enough to make her do what she usually wouldn't do.

In a few days she would be in university and she cringed at the thought. She didn't even want to go, she had plans, but her dad had other plans. She didn't even want to think about it, this is why she decided to go to a club, to loosen up a bit before the reality settles in. Before she goes to classes that she would probably find boring. Before her dad would pester her with many things...probably. Knowing him, he would. She wasn't looking forward to university. At. All. With a nod to the bartender, her glass was filled and with that became her tenth.

Since she decided to just stay put on her seat, she just watched the crowd. Amused at some people as some danced quite intimately on the dance floor, some making out heavily that they might as well be having sex and some people that were drunk just staggered when they walked. It was a funny scene to watch. Eyes, still on the crowd, she felt someone standing beside her but she didn't pay any attention, thinking it's just someone getting a drink.

* * *

Chloe decided to take a break from the dance floor, shouting at her friends that she's going for a drink. They nodded at her and with that she navigated her way through the dancing crowd. Finally reaching the bar, she scanned the menu. She didn't know what to get. She wanted to get something different other than her usual drink. Still undecided, she glanced at the girl beside her instead.

To be honest, she wasn't there to just get a drink. Someone caught her attention earlier and she was curious. The whole time she was on the dance floor dancing her heart out, the girl just sat on the bar stool. Before she knew it, she had kept glancing at the girl every so often. She did need a drink, so it wasn't really an excuse just to be able to talk to the brunette. Seeing that the girl just had a shot glass, she ordered herself a fireball. While waiting, she took another glance at the girl sitting down - not even two feet away from her, debating on what to say. Or how to approach her. She didn't want it to be awkward. Not that she's awkward.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" She heard someone say. Were those words directed at her? Turning to see who it is; the moment she landed her eyes on the figure that stood beside her, she was awestruck. She couldn't help but notice those eyes and the fiery red hair. Her eyes though, those striking blue eyes was captivating. It was the clearest blue she ever saw. She could only stare at this gorgeous specimen standing two feet away in front of her. What did she even say earlier? She tried to dig what it was but her brain had ceased working. She must have looked like an idiot staring at the other girl since the red-head let out a giggle. _God. That giggle._ The brunette thought.

Finally, snapping out of it, she cleared her throat, "Umm...sorry...what?"

"I asked if you were enjoying yourself." The red-head grinned at the brunette.

"Yup." Beca quickly answered and slightly raised her glass before taking another shot.

"Really?"

"Yes...?"

"You've kind of been...sitting here the whole night...so..." Chloe winked. "...I don't know."

"Were you watching me?" Beca smirked. Finally, she said more than a word to the red-head. She was wondering herself how come she couldn't say anything else other than one word answers.

"N-no..." Chloe said, but the red that crept up on her cheeks, didn't say so.

"Really?" Now it was her turn to say that. Beca was still smirking, she didn't miss the blush that appeared on the girl's face. She found it so damn adorable. _Omg. Mitchell. What is happening to you?_ She thought to herself. She just thought that this woman standing in front of her - a stranger, nonetheless, was adorable. Sure, when she'd see a hot girl, she would just think they were hot. It's a given. Everyone does it. It's like an unspoken rule. But never did she describe someone as adorable just because she saw them blush. For Christ sakes, she doesn't even care. But this stranger that stood in front her...is just different.

Chloe took her drink before answering, she was going to answer playfully, but at the last minute, she changed her mind and just stated the truth. "What? I couldn't help but look at this tiny brunette that just sat and drank at the bar. I was intrigued. "

"I'm not tiny." Beca protested and frowned, usually she'd glare at whoever mentioned her height or how tiny she is, but somehow she couldn't do that to the red-head. At least she defended her stature because wait...did she just say she was intrigued? Her frown was soon replaced with a raised eyebrow and soon followed a smirk. Completely forgetting that the beauty in front of her called her tiny just moments ago."You were intrigued?"

"Yup." Chloe nodded. She didn't even try to hide anything now. "I was wondering why this beautiful girl is alone...by herself...drinking...and not with the crowd." Yup. Definitely just throwing everything out there.

Beca was taken back, no one has ever called her beautiful, other words but not exactly beautiful. Now it was her turn to blush. The badass Beca Mitchell is blushing. She usually liked to think that no one can...mess with her. But oh, she thought wrong. Her cheeks were red for Christ sakes! She couldn't think of anything else. It was until the red-head said something that she snapped out of it. Again. Is it space out Beca day?

"Is that a blush I see?" The red-head teased.

"It's just getting hot in here." Beca said. Realizing the words she used, she cursed. It was too late. She dug herself in it.

"A certain someone the cause of that?" Chloe winked. She couldn't help it. The brunette's reactions were priceless. They were cute. The brunette is cute. Right now, the reaction the tiny girl has...Chloe couldn't help but just think it's so damn cute. Obviously, she could see the brunette was lost for words. Deciding to stop since the tiny girl was completely at loss, she grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Whispering against the shorter girl's ear, "Dance with me." She grinned and threw a wink, dragging the speechless Beca with her. It would be an understatement if she said, she didn't feel something when she took the brunette's hands.

Beca for once was completely at loss. Her usual snarky, confident, badass self, was well...gone. Yup, blaming the alcohol for making her lose all her traits. The moment the red-head grabbed her hand, she felt something course through her - like a shock. But this was a good shock. She didn't even complain at the red-head grabbing her hand. But when the ginger whispered to her then it was followed by a wink...wow, it was...seductive. The red-head was seductive! Soon, she found herself dancing with the blue eyed girl. At first they weren't that close, just a feet away from each other. However, a few minutes later, Beca decided to be bold. She didn't know where the confidence came from. Maybe from dancing with the red-head. Maybe from the "close" proximity between them. Maybe from the alcohol. Or simply, it just returned. She looked at the girl closely dancing in front of her. The red-head had a smile on her face and her eyes never left Beca's. With the new found confidence, Beca brought her hands to Chloe's waist, pulling the red-head closer. Chloe was surprised, but the smile on her face just got wider. Resting her arms on the brunette's shoulders, and interlacing her fingers, she leaned down and whispered her name.

* * *

"Chloe." Beca heard and felt the red-head's hot breathe against her hear. It took Beca a few seconds to register what it meant and when she did, she just gave a nod and kept dancing. She didn't know why, but she didn't want to give her name...yet.

"Am I not getting the name of the hot girl I'm dancing with?"

Beca felt warm. Is it getting hot? _God. What is this girl doing to me?_ Though with her new found confidence, she just smirked and gave a wink, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Chloe let out a laugh, "Playing hard to get. Huh."

"Ladies like it."

Chloe just answered with another laugh. "You're something else."

"So they say."

"Do they now?""

"Yup."

"I don't blame them." Chloe smiled, her face inching closer to Beca when she answered.

Beca's eyes flickered from Chloe's eyes to her lips before looking back at her eyes. Just a slight move forward and it'll happen. What her mind had started thinking the moment Chloe talked to her.

"It's true. Really." Chloe added taking a step back from the tiny brunette. The hands that rested on Beca's shoulder, were now back to her side. Beca also let go of Chloe. No one said anything else for the few minutes, just enjoyed each other's company on the dance floor. They still both moved with the music's rhythm. Eyes still locked with each other's.

 _Screw it._ Beca thought and went for it. Grabbing Chloe's waist, once again, she pulled the taller girl towards her and pressed her lips against Chloe's. Not a second later, Chloe's kissing her back and Beca felt like she's on fire. She needed to feel more of Chloe. Breaking the kiss, she quickly navigated her way through the crowd with Chloe following behind. Beca was in daze but her body knew where she wanted to go. What it wanted. What she wanted to do.

The shy Beca was gone, only replaced by a bold Beca. The tiny girl locked the stall and pushed Chloe against the wall, eyes looking hungrily at the red head. She closed the gap between them and smirked, "You look so hot." With that her lips crashed against Chloe's. A moan escaped from Chloe's lips fueling Beca's desire to keep going. She pressed her body against the Chloe's. Right leg making its way between Chloe's, parting the red-head's leg. Beca left a trail of kisses on the red-head's jaw then down to her neck before lightly sucking a spot on Chloe's neck. She wanted to leave her mark and she did.

Beca slowly dragged her fingers up from Chloe's thigh until she felt the area of where the red-head was soaking wet. Glad that the red-head was wearing a dress, it made everything easier. After tugging the other girl's underwear down, her fingers went around Chloe's wet folds. She looked at the red-head seeing the look in Chloe's eyes - a look filled with lust, a grin made its way to Beca's face.

Chloe's eyes were shut tight and bit her lip, refusing to let out a moan. She knew that the brunette was teasing her. Her hands made its way to the back of the brunette's head. Urging her. She felt weak under the brunette's touch. Thinking about it, it seems their positions were now reverse from earlier. What they were doing, it felt exciting. She really wasn't the type to do this kind of thing but the look that Beca gave her. It made her body felt hot. She felt drawn to the tiny brunette. She let out a gasp and all thoughts scattered as she felt the brunette slip a finger inside her.

Beca slipped a finger in, finger slowly moving in and out and she heard the red-head let out gasp. She continued with the slow pace as she kissed Chloe's mouth. Then she added another finger in, this time quickening her pace. Chloe let out a satisfying moan, fingers dug deeply into Beca's back, body automatically moving into Beca's fingers, deepening each thrust. Beca had a feeling the red-head was getting close and she slowed down her movement, earning a protest from Chloe. She was such a tease. Beca breathed into Chloe's ear. "Tell me what you want." Chloe could only let out a whimper. Beca smirked and removed her fingers, bringing it to her mouth. She made eye contact with the ginger as she licked her fingers, Chloe's eyes widened, finding the action so damn hot. She would have probably said something but all she could think about was how close she was and the tiny girl just stopped like it was nothing. With the remaining strength she had left, she captured the brunette's lips and she actually tasted herself. Still, she wasn't satisfied and Beca knew this. Beca once again, started to tease Chloe, fingers tracing the red-head's wet folds. "Tell me what you want Chloe." She said once again, she wanted to hear what Chloe wanted. Maybe, it was a sadistic side of her that she never knew she had. But she wanted to hear Chloe say what she wanted, so she could give it to her. "M-make me come...please." Chloe ghostly whispered, satisfied with the answer, Beca smiled, "As you wish princess." And plunged three fingers into Chloe's sex. Each thrust was quick and rough but Chloe didn't mind. Hell, she couldn't even think of it. The only thing she was feeling was an unimaginable pleasure. "Oh God." Chloe let out multiple times and Beca could only smirk, "Its Beca." Chloe managed to nod and bit her lips to not scream. They were still in a public place, but with each thrust, she found it harder and harder to keep quiet. She wanted to scream Beca's name over and over. She did. Once she was only a few seconds away from exploding. "Come for me Chloe." Beca whispered, lightly kissing Chloe's jaw. And Chloe did. She felt her body explode and she closed her eyes, hands wrapped around Beca's back. She rested her forehead onto Beca's shoulder, she was panting and her eyes were still shut tight. "Oh my god." Chloe commented. Beca let out a chuckle, then kissed the side of Chloe's face. "We're not even close to being done."


End file.
